I Miss You
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Lo que quiero es ser digno de Hiro-san, por eso estoy en Estados Unidos....Para ser digno de su amor, pero aun asi, no puedo dejar de estrañarte y solo oir tu voz, podria hacerme perderte... Junjou Egoist One-Shot


"**I miss you"**

**Por: Yuni-Chan Yugioh**

**---*---*---*----*---**

_Disclamer: Junjou Romántica no es mío_

_Pareja: Junjou Egoist_

_Nota de Autora: Bueno, este es un fic que hize para un concurso de fanfics _

_Yaois en foros cemzoo, donde gane tercer lugar (.3.) y bueno, esta historia_

_La hice hace unos meses, y decidi hacerlo de este paring porque_

_Me sentía muy identificada con ellos en aquel rato, y gutha owo_

_Es un paring raro…si quieren pero hermoso ^^ Reviews Onegai! :p_

**---*----*---*---*---**

**Capitulo Unico**

**"So Far" **

La brisa corría, el sol caía y él se encontraba estupefacto, parado simplemente junto al manzano, observaba a los niños correr. Mirando de un lado a otro como el invierno le ganaba al otoño la batalla robándose el poco calor que aún quedaba tan sólo para arrojarlo sobre el manto helado de la realidad.

Éste no era su ambiente, pero era lo único que tenía. Sintió sus manos hacerse puños y las lagrimas llenarle los ojos, las ventanas cerraron cortinas, nadie podía verle en plena desgracia. Cumplir un sueño duele y por un instante sentía que dolía más conseguirlo que la satisfacción que le brindaría.

Si, ese siempre había sido su sueño, ser pediatra. Era verdad a esta edad estar apenas estudiando era casi una broma… cuando casi todos los jóvenes de su generación se encontraba laborando, construyendo una vida, una familia… Un sueño.

Las situaciones siempre le fueron adversas, el destino jamás tuvo compasión de él, hasta que encontró esos ojos chocolates bañados en llanto, ese cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre la fría banca….

Hasta que le conoció a él…

-"Hiro-San"-

Un susurro que se le salió al viento, sus ojos azules reflejaban una tempestad y un vacio, que no eran otra cosa mas que el amor mismo destrozado y apuñalado. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto recordarlo? Un año… 12 meses… 365 días… 8,544 horas… 512,640 minutos… 30,758,400 segundos.

El tiempo ya casi se agotaba, todos los días con desesperación tachaba el recuadro del día en turno que osaba aparecer en el calendario, quería acelerar el reloj. No obstante, necesitaba mantenerse firme, recordar que lo que hacía era justamente para alcanzar el nivel de su amante, para ser digno de él…

¿Por qué?

Porque simplemente en aquel momento no lo era. Hiro-San era un hombre respetado, inteligente, el mejor de su universidad… él en cambio…

Tan solo era un tipo mediocre que apenas había aprendido los conocimientos básicos de cualquier ser humano, no era un puesto halagador, pero realmente quería ser más… Quería valer lo suficiente.

Y su mente lo comprendía en lo absoluto. No era que quisiera… Es lo que tenía que hacer y ser.

Sus pies le ordenaron moverse, no quería seguir ahí, mientras caminaba logró divisar algunas parejas, de la mano, con sus caritas alegres, escuchándose, acompañándose con simples gestos o risas, existía en ellos un extraño lenguaje.

Jamás lo entendió… Jamás había entendido eso. Observaba a las personas tan dichosas, hablando de todo, o el silencio en compañía, parecían tan felices.

¿Qué se sentía eso?... Si bien, él sabía que el amor era lo que sentía por aquel hombre que había dejado en Japón, jamás había sentido esas emociones que le atribuyen, esas risas, esa complicidad… esa… ¿Aceptación?

"_Tú no lo sientes…. porque no eres digno de el…"_

Los pasos se aceleraban, no quería que aquellos pensamientos le abrumaran en la vía pública. Sintió su pecho oprimido, sintió el miedo, el dolor, la corriente de emociones bañar su cuerpo, seducir su alma y destrozar su espíritu.

Tanta agonía silenciosa le hacía olvidar el corazón roto que llevaba como tesoro olvidado en su pecho, ¿Por qué tan cruel castigo? No podía entenderlo, su pequeña mente no daba para tanto.

O quizás no quería.

El paisaje era confuso, no cuidaba que pasaba a su alrededor, tan solo diviso el edificio familiar en el que vivía. Apresuro a sus pies y subiendo las escaleras se detuvo en el 3 piso, doblo en el pasillo de la derecha y abrió una puerta detestablemente conocida.

No prendió las luces, tan solo dejo que aquellos destellos del crepúsculo iluminaran el minúsculo lugar. A penas y tenia espacio, pero era económico. Y si quería pagar sus demás gastos, tenía que sacrificar espacio.

Era una cocineta, con una barra frente a ella pasando el sitio estaban dos sillones verdes para una persona, a mano derecha se encontraba un cuarto que funcionaba como dormitorio, seguramente ahí mismo se encontraba un pequeño baño. La casa estaba monótonamente adornada en un tono blanco con verde, al igual que todo el edificio.

Pero no tenía caso arreglarle, quería grabar esa espantosa imagen de soledad y descuido, para aprender a valorar aun mas aquello que amaba y todo lo que juntos podían poseer. Sintió sus parpados pesados, coloco su mochila sobre un sillón y se sentó sobre el otro, observando desde la pequeña ventana frente a él los últimos destellos de vida.

Quería escuchar la voz de su amante.

Y no podría hacerlo.

Porque el simple hecho de escuchar a Hiroki sería suficiente para retractarse, olvidar sus sueños y obligaciones para regresar a Japón con él. Y no podía, no ahora que solo le faltaban dos meses.

Había sido una tortura eterna, 10 meses sin saber de él. Sintió su corazón estrujarse, quería pensar que lo esperaban con ansias pero…no podía dejar de creer que solamente habían olvidado su presencia. Así había sido siempre, las personas no cuidaban por su existencia…

Ni siquiera quienes le dieron la vida.

Negó con la cabeza, había dicho desde hace tanto tiempo que dejaría esos pensamientos depresivos, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y dejo que su cabeza se hundiera en sus manos… No era tan fácil como curar una gripe. Superar un problema de esta magnitud era tan sencillo como curar de sida a un enfermo desahuciado

Hiro-san era distinto…siempre lo había sido y por el estaba ahí, porque quería valer para el…por eso mismo era que deseaba regresar.

-"Extraño a Hiro-San… ¿Me extraña usted?"-

Sintió su voz quebrarse…

Lo extrañaba demasiado…y en este momento al no tenerlo junto a el, a pesar de que debía ser fuerte, a pesar de los sueños y todo el plan. NO tenerlo…le hacía querer estar muerto. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Mucho peor? ¿Deprimido? ¿Enfurecido?...

¿Lo amaría? ¿O acaso después de la soledad habría decidido Odiarlo?

No podía vivir así, su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo se negaba a responder y embriagando su alma el placer de la culpa, de la desdicha y la congoja…se extraviaba de este mundo.

Sin razón…Con la monotonía de seguir guiado por el simple hecho que era lo que había hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Un ser tan minúsculo, tan insignificante no era digno de nadie…del amor, de la vida, pero aun así quería estar vivo…solo por amarlo, solo para hacerle vivir y lo sabía bien si su amado castaño dejaba de quererlo tener a un lado, no recurría a un torpe suicidio, por el contrario, quemaría su vida hasta la última gota para hacer al otro feliz y de ser así cumpliría lo que era su propósito. Hacer feliz a Hiro-San y nunca más volver a ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas…

Rostro lleno de lagrimas…

Sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre su nuca. ¿Podría… Podría haberle causado una lagrima a su amor?...

Y de ser así…

¿Cómo podía cargar con la culpa?

-"N-No…"-

La culpa, La culpa le volverá loco, degollara su vida, lo sabe, siente como la consume, la excita y la arrumba a un cuarto vacio donde suplica su libertad y deja las alas en el suelo para volar en el agua de los pecados.

Pecador…

Tu Pecado es ser simplemente eso: un pecador. Insignificante humano, careciente de sentido, de vida, de lógica…y a la vez, todo poseía un sentido único, inigualable en aquel instante en que el hombre posee una razón para continuar con su trayecto y no dejarse andar por la simple necesidad de mover su cuerpo.

-"Te extraño tanto … Hiro-San…"-

Sintió las lagrimas salir y como siempre se levantaba se acercaba a la barra y tomaba una de las tantas hojas blancas que tenía, tomaba su pluma azul de punta fina y comenzaba a escribirle como si le platicara el día, todo lo que quería decirle…todo lo que jamás le diría… mientras divagaba entre hacer una llamada o hundirse en el llanto.

Hay ocasiones, que una llamada nos puede salvar la vida…

Aun así al sentir como las letras parecían calmar su alma al mismo tiempo le forzaba a su corazón a engañarse, fragmentándole más, desgastando su mente. No existía cosa alguna que pudiera solucionar su dolor.

Empero…

¿Cómo dejarse sucumbir al miedo, el dolor, la culpa y la depresión? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando mantienes insistir luchar para obtener una dignidad?

Era contradictorio.

Era inaceptable.

Sencillamente era estúpido.

En un instante firmo la carta la doblo y la arrojo a una caja bajo la barra donde podrían divisarse más de 100 hojas escritas con la fecha, el remitente y sin ser enviadas. Era una forma de desahogo, una extravagante y cómoda manera de engañar la duda.

Y no importaba que tanto tratara de silenciar las preguntas en su cabeza no podía detenerlas, seguían ahí, aquellas que nacieron en el parque, mientras observaba la felicidad y el amor ajeno.

No es que quisiera ser como la demás gente, eso jamás, su amor era tan único, era un ser distinto, complejo, hermoso y perfecto, no el sentido que ven los humanos comunes, si no por poseer las características necesarias y aquellas complementarias que le perfeccionaran, indudablemente para él, Hiro-san era todo lo que algún día pudo haber soñado, pensado o planeado…

Y si, era cierto que en ocasiones era frio…era verdad que le deprimía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablándole por la simple obligación de tener que hacerlo. La rutina siempre los atrapaba, las conversaciones siempre morían sin haber empezado, no era necesario de palabras nunca…porque tenía que aprender a leer el silencio de los gestos y movimientos del hombre de ojos castaños.

De forma simple la relación podía llegar a ser absolutamente dolorosa, pero estaba ahí, siempre pensó que con algo de insistencia lo conseguiría, romper más esa barrera entre ellos y creía que lo alcanzaba por momentos para después sentir aquel abismo que implicaba su carecimiento de estudios…

Por eso estaba en Estados Unidos, porque deseaba romper ese abismo, no intentaba ser mejor o alcanzarlo. Lo que en realidad deseaba era cumplir un sueño para estar realizado, para tener el nivel que le hiciera digno de estar con Hiroki.

Cerró los ojos, sintió las lagrimas querer salir, observo unos segundos las cartas sin desenlace y se dirigió la habitación en donde prosiguió a entrar al baño. Se sacó las ropas para entrar a la ducha, conformándose con dejar el agua helada traumatizar su cuerpo, para entonces así y sin gastar mas el tiempo simplemente se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos….

La psicología siempre manejaba que los problemas comienzan en uno mismo, que somos nosotros al dar el valor a las cosas los que permitimos que estas influyan en nuestra vida, nuestros pensamientos y emociones.

Entonces.

Por una lógica natural, el problema en todo lo correspondiente con su pareja era su mera responsabilidad, no buscaba martirizarse, simplemente necesitaba ser crítico pero a la vez, se volvía egocéntrico. Una pareja es de dos personas, pero siempre existiría una de esas dos, que tendría que ceder, que llevar las riendas y dar el primer paso.

Era una serie de ideas que azotaban su cabeza, aquellas emociones donde se sentía cargado de culpa, de miseria, de odio…cerro sus ojos, buscaba épocas mas alegres, buscaba esos gestos carcomidos por el silencio, aquellos movimientos que se forzaba por entender y al no poder cruzar ese abismo se limitaba a sonreírle…

Pues simplemente no era quien para llegar a hablar sobre lo que estaba bien o mal en una relación, en su relación…no era quien, porque jamás se había tomado la molestia de simplemente forzar en su amante una respuesta.

Se conformaba siempre por los silencios, las pequeñas palabras y esa falta de atención a la que se había acostumbrado, pero no era suficiente…no le bastaba. Las gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo, sentía su frialdad bañarle. cerraba los ojos, tratando de perderse en lo que nunca había sentido.

No quedaba nada por hacer en ese momento, cerro la llave y se coloco la pijama sin siquiera secar su cuerpo, se coloco en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos abrazo la otra almohada como si se tratara de otra persona junto a el.

Sabía que habría el día en que volviera a ver a Hiro-San, que… las cosas serian distintas que su amor fuera feliz y el compartir esa felicidad y para eso las cosas cambiarían… Le faltaba poco para alcanzarlo, con algo de suerte en poco tiempo la simplicidad de las cosas tendrían pedazos de ese sentimiento. Comprendería y viviría esas partes de las que tanto hablaban los poemas y las historias sobre el amor; y con ello no tendría que volver a sentir aquella depresión que le había acompañado desde hace más de cuatro años…

Le ama, le ama tanto, que está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él, tanto que podría cambiar su ser, su espíritu y su esencia si aquello le brindaba felicidad a su hermoso castaño. Sus pensamientos continuaron sin saberlo, su subconsciente trabajaba sin descanso como desde aquel primer día que había arribado al continente extranjero.

Morfeo reclamo su espíritu, la noche hizo de las suyas, los sueños huyeron de la ansiedad, un puño de sueños rotos salieron por la ventana, los tomo y sedujo el viento hasta depositarlos sobre aquella cama a millas de distancia, en donde descansaba un cuerpo rígido y tenso, que solo podía sentir el frio de un abandono sin explicación alguna, arropándole una esencia conocida y ausente.

El susurro que se roba el viento y transformo en beso.

Para alcanzar un sueño….es necesario siempre destruir otros, el temible resultado, podría romperte para siempre…

Ai….shiteru….Hiro…San

---*----Epilogo----*---

Las palabras y el titulo retumbaban en su mente, después del sufrimiento vivido en Estados Unidos ahora a su vuelta se topaba con esto….Lo había vuelto a superar…Hiro-San había abierto una vez más aquel abismo era enorme –sin siquiera planearlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta-…nuevamente era un ser inferior y patético…-como siempre había sido en su vida-

¿Acaso Nunca podría ser digno de Hiro-san?

Lo que no podía comprender Nowaki es que el jamás había sido indigno de Hiroki…

Y esos errores son los que a golpes nos hace comprender la vida. Y mientras comprendes déjate hipnotizar una noche entre el placer de la tentación más peligrosa del hombre…

Él mismo

**---*owari*---**

Pues bueno, ahí esta, espero les halla gustado y si no, pues díganme xDD… en fin, me voy dejen criticas :p

_**Sao**_

_**Lets duel**_

**_[[NunKa T enaMoReS d un FeRRocArriLeRo]]_**


End file.
